


Love bites

by SnapeLove



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: All Spike wanted was a bit of relaxed fun with Dru, but then- well, you know how it goes when thing get out of hand with immortals. He got more than he was bargaining for.Written as a part of fic exchange for TabooSecretSanta





	Love bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingOfDathomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingOfDathomir/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: This story is written as a part of a Christmas gift exchange. Not a fandom I usually write fore and it sort of run away from me (short as it is). I hope I managed to tackle it down at least a bit. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Spike moved his arms, at least he tried to move them to no success, they were neatly tied on his back. The rope bit into his skin just a tad too sharp, just the way he needed it. He could feel the bite of the rope on his legs as well, but he restrained himself from testing - after all, there was that matter of his alleged immobility. Well, he was immobile now. All in all, there wasn’t much space to test his leg ties anyway given that hogtie was the bond of choice.

With a satisfied sigh, Spike tugged his arm again, a bit firmer this time. The rope over his chest scratched him all the way down, burning its way around his cock and balls, between his ass cheeks and up his back again. His knees did hurt, but Dru didn’t pay much attention to that, he wasn’t supposed to feel that.

_Who am I kidding, she would do it anyway._

His eyes glanced in front of him, just a quick look. Dru was there, tinkering with who knows what. Anyone other than him would be scared out of its wit. Drusilla was mad as a Hatter, she was certifiably insane on a good day. Better now, but in her case, that wasn’t much of an improvement. He wasn’t concerned. What could she do to him, the pain wasn’t something that scared him, and anything short of the stake didn’t scare him. Even Drusilla wasn’t that bonkers to stake him.

He needed this, to feel this and more, to relax and let his mind rest. Too many things happened.

“Spike,” Dru called him, her voice as tender as it could be. “Are you ready to play?”

“Yes, Dru.” he sighed, keeping his eyes on the ground, there wasn’t any need for that, but he knew that it made Dru happy.

His skin prickled when she touched him. He was in this position longer than any human might endure. The tight ties did make his skin sensitive. The soft hand travelled from his abdomen to his shoulder and over his back. Hiss escaped his lips when a sharp pain pierced through his neck. A droplet of blood slid down his skin and soaked into the rope. Her hair tickled his shoulder and back, her hands sneaked around him, reaching for his fast-growing cock.

“Drusilla, look what I…” familiar voice cut through the haze of sting.

Dru separated herself from him and stood up.

“Oh, are you trying to cheer up our wheel-boy?”

“Bugger off, Angel, we’re busy.” Spike hissed. Angel, the most annoying addition. There was a time when he did welcome the sight of Angel, but not now.

“Yes, I see. It does seem unfair to leave Dru to handle a burden like you alone.”

“Don’t you have a Slayer to kill?” Spike said raising his head to glance at once his friend.

Angel of old would be a welcomed sight, this Angel… Well, Angelus was a beast, true artist when it came to cruelty. Spike wasn’t aiming for cruelty, he needed pain mixed with pleasure, not torture.  

Angel smirked. “I don’t know, are you sure you can handle the girl like Dru in your present condition? Maybe I could help you, keep her satisfied…”

“Boys! My boys, no need to argue… It can be like in the old times.” purred Dru, walking towards Angel.

Spike sighed. This was turning into the opposite of what he wanted fast. With a sly smile, Angel welcomed Dru in his arms, caressing her neck while she kissed every part of skin she revealed. The silky shirt fluttered to the floor, and Spike suppressed the shiver. Angel still looked like a Greek god, brawny with alabaster skin, smooth and so…

_I must have lost my mind._

Dru managed to open Angel’s trousers and let them slip and bunch around his ankles. She fanned her hands over his abdomen before sinking her teeth in the soft skin above Angel’s collarbone. Spike bit his tongue not to lick his lips. He watched Angel's head slipping back in the trance-like state. Try as he may, he couldn’t hide his own arousal at the sight. Angel’s head jerked up, eyes gazed at him.

“Want some, Spikey?” a vile grin spread over pale lips.

“Thank you, I’m good,” he said

“You were watching, I didn’t want you to think that we don’t think about you.”

“Oh I was watching, hoping actually…” he forced a smile.

“What?”

“That she will bleed you dry.” _Bravo Spike, you really can’t keep your bloody big mouth shut._

Angel shook his head, shoulders shaking from silent laughter. He tenderly removed Dru from him, and she released a whimper, blood dripping at the corner of her mouth.

“I think Spike is feeling left out, Dru. Now, don’t be greedy.” Angel pureed, lapping the blood from Dru’s lips.

She smiled and turned to look at him, her eyes gleaming, a seductive and slightly bloodthirsty smile on her lips. She wiped the blood that freely tickled down Angel’s chest with the finger and walked toward him.

“Say _aaaaaa_ for mommy, Spike.” Dru offered him her fingers smeared with blood.

He opened his mouth, hating himself for his weakness, and licked the blood, sucking her fingers into his mouth. Dru dropped her head back in ecstasy and hissed one vibrating “Yesssss”. His cock twitched, leaking, smearing liquid over his leg.

“I know what your boy needs, Dru. What do you say?” Angel appeared behind Drusilla.

“I say, bugger off...” Spike mumbled around Dru’s fingers.

“Spike, you read my mind.” Angel grinned.

Letting Dru’s fingers slip our he glared at Angel. “Piss off, Angel. I don’t want to play your games.”

“No, too bad. I. Want. To. Play. With. You.” there was a dash of madness mixed with cruelty in Angel’s gaze and Spike shivered.

“You should learn, Angel. No means no. Do try to live in accordance with time.” try as he may, he couldn’t sound too sharp, not while Dru was jerking him off, smearing the remains of blood from her palm all over his prick.

“And I say we should play.” Angel smiled and tapped Dru’s shoulder. “Do help me, love.”   

“Angel, what do you have in mind?” Drusilla turned to Angel.

With a vile grin, Angel pointed at the ceiling. _Oh bugger, I knew that staying in this old factory was a bad idea._ Unoiled wheel squeaked, mixing with Drusilla’s cackling, while hooks for lifting heavy load approached the ground.  

“Bloody hell, Angel. I say no.” he tried again, fully aware that his protest won’t yield any result.

Lucky that Drew really knew how to tie a person. Angel tugged on his binds, attaching the hooks. Rope bit in his skin painfully, when Angel turned the squeaking wheel again, lifting him. His legs spread wide, tightening his crotch. _Sodding hell._ He couldn’t do anything to alleviate the pressure of the awkward position, not if he didn’t want to let them know that his mobility returned. He tried to move his arms again, tugging on the ropes, which only retaliated in more friction and tightening of the ropes.

“Now, I did bring this to Dru. The shopkeeper did say that this oil is the best money could buy. She did have soft skin, so easy to break.” Angel was behind his back and he could hear him, he didn’t need to see him, to imagine the look on Angel’s face. “Do you mind if we test the oil, Dru.”

“I mind.” he tried, but Dru just giggled and clapped her hands.

“No one asked you.” Angel’s voice hardened a shade.

Spike gritted his teeth when he felt the rope that cut in his cleft moving to the sides, and Angel’s oily fingers pressing at his rear end. “Bloody hell.” he hissed when two of the fingers penetrated him none too gently. “This is enough, Angel. You had your fun, now let me down.”

“I just started.” Angel Said. “Drew, do give him nice time and no biting.”

Dru licked her lips and sank to her knees. Spike closed his eyes, anger boiling inside him, helpless anger. He could fight, tip his hand or just go through whatever Angel had in mind.

There was a pressure at his back hole, one of Angel’s arms clenched his hip to prevent him from swaying, he was after all suspended in the air. The pressure turned to pain as Angel pushed inside him. There was no slow entrance, no time for adjustment, in one strong push he could feel Angel’s balls leaning on his. In that same moment, Dru’s tongue started to lap around his glans.

The pain and discomfort mixed with pleasure were intoxicating. The anger kept him alert, heightening his feelings. The other hand clenched at his hip as well, before Angel started to move in forceful thrusts. Spike tried to relax, easier said than done when all he wanted was to clench. Dru switching from licks to engulfing his prick and taking it as deep as it would go in her throat didn’t help either.

The friction turned from pain to soft burn, one more than welcomed. True the position wasn’t the best, but even the pressure of the ropes and their bite added to the sensation. He chewed on his inner cheek, allowing himself only occasional hiss or grunt. He’ll be damned if he let Angel know that he did, indeed, enjoy this.

Angel changed the angle and hit that spot, by chance or on purpose but the stars danced in front of his eyes. “Bloody wanker.” he hissed.

Hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, a whisper buzzed through his head. “I might be a wanker, but what are you? Impaled on my cock and enjoying it so.”

“I enjoy Dru and her talents, you moron...” he said through clenched teeth.

“Are you now?” that sounded dangerously like a threat in a form of a question.

Angel let his head hall to his chest, hands returned to his hips and thrusting resumed once more, with more vigour. Dru was trying to find out if any of his soul left in him and suck it out through his cock. It was increasingly difficult to resist and keep up pretences. The coppery taste in his mouth didn’t help either.

Pressure intensified, building up, slamming at him like a wild river at the dam. Spike tried to resist, but everything blended. The buggering, not gentle but not painful anymore, the sucking and licking, the ropes, immobility, even the bloody hooks that kept him suspended in air. All those sensations merged in a rush that tore through him, blinding him for few long moments when everything was perfectly still.

He could hear Angel grunt before he felt the pulses and jets of semen filling him, just a moment before he roared through his orgasm. Drew greedily drank, not letting his cock out of her mouth. Everything was gone - the anger, the craving, the confusion, at that moment he knew- he knew exactly what he should do.

Still lost in a dazed stupor he felt as they lowered him down, he moaned through pain when Dru cut the ropes off. _That’s my girl, too impatient to untie._ Much to his surprise, Angel was the one to pick him up and set him in bed. He could hear Angel whispering and Dru giggling before her sigh filled the room. The sleep came to claim him, but this time he welcomed it, he finally had a plan.             


End file.
